runfandomcom-20200215-history
Student
The Student is a major character in Run 3. She spends her spare time doing experiments, and seems to be a good enough scientist that both the Runner and the Gentleman come to her when they're stumped. The Student is an introvert, meaning that she values her alone time. This is shown when she turned down the Pastafarian's invitation to a party in order to run tests and insisted that she was happy doing so. She admires the Runner, and possibly the Scientist as well, as when the Skater suggested the name, she knew about him, yet the Skater didn't. This may just be due to the Skater not worrying about knowledge. The Student wants to, and likes being called the Scientist, but since it is taken, she can't have it. She does think about calling her self the Scientist in training. She calls herself the Student, because technically, she will always be learning, and techincally always be a student. Gameplay The Student has undergone a large change between updates, which affects her controls and gameplay considerably. Her default settings haven't gone through any change (such as her gender is still the same), but unlike the Gentleman, there is a change in terms of the cost of power cells, which increased from 4,000 power cells to 10,000 power cells. She can also be used temporarily during Bridge Building and C-Tunnel due to her significant role in those parts of the story. However, the Student is not unlocked after finishing those levels, and still must be bought in the shop. We are going to look into the controls and gameplay in the following. Current gameplay After the August 2017 update, some of the Student's controls were changed. If the jump button is pressed again while she is midair, she flips upside-down and will float upwards until the jump button is released. She can still be maneuvered midair by using the left and right buttons, but she can't be controlled as freely as before. When the jump button is released, she will turn upright again and fall down quickly toward the side she jumped off. But if the jump button is held long enough for the Student and she passes the center of the tunnel, the gravity in the tunnel will flip and she will land on the side opposite where she jumped off. Though she can't float so freely like before, the Student can still jump much farther than normal like this. However, it may be difficult for her to land, especially if she is aiming for a small area. The Student is one of the slower characters in the game. She has one of the worst jumps in the game, but she can extend it by disabling gravity after she reaches the apex. If you need to reach the ceiling quickly, you could disable gravity while you still have good upward momentum, which lets you move upward faster. Outdated gameplay Before the update, the Student was able to disable gravity during a jump, allowing her to float slowly upwards or downwards. When she hits a wall, gravity would come back. She could maneuver in midair, giving her a significant amount of control over where she lands. Unlike the update, you can float out into space easily and fail the game, but before the update, you have a better control of the time you are in midair, so it is both a buff and a nerf in terms of controls and gameplay. Player 03 said that this version of the Student was too hard to learn, and too overpowered once learned. He wanted characters to all to be in this fashion but said that the Student took it too far. Personality The Student is very smart, and is very independent most of the time, like many good students. The Student is shown to have collaborating skills and be able to use them, as she works together with the Runner and the Skater to explore the tunnels. When she is not exploring new tunnels, she is usually running tests on many things, meaning she is an introvert. She uses her private time wisely. The Student tends to go overboard when explaining because when she tried to explain her story of how she found the rings on the box to the Runner, she ended up saying a lot of things. The Student is so smart that she can learn things on her own, and she can think of alternate explanations for many things. The Student sometimes finds out how something works by breaking it, or simply thinking how it was created, from her theories of tunnels and low power gravity. The Student loves to help out and solve problems for people, like the Gentleman or the Runner and is even called the go-to for problems. The Student is shown to not be very athletic, as her normal jump height, speed, and jump length are not very good without use of her ability. She does seem to have minor discontent for the education system, as she thinks the idea of finals is a bad one. She has a hobby of watching sci fi movies. Statistics Explanation The Student is one of the most technical characters in Run 3. She can be used to travel long distances in all directions. She is slow, so she is a very easy character to handle, making her great for going long distances in infinite mode. Without her ability, however, she can barely do anything. Using her ability strategically can make her great in almost every situation, crumbling levels, single tile levels, collecting power cells, changing gravity, and long jumps. She has the reputation of the most precise character in the game. Achievement Not a Gymnast - As the Student, beat Box Storage Area, part 1 without moving sideways. Cutscenes The Student appears in 18 of the 65 cutscenes (65 is the total number of cutscenes if including all of the hidden and optional ones). Here is a full list of her appearances throughout the story. * Batteries * Boring * Student Teacher * Join Us * The Gap * Something Weird * Tell a Friend * Lightning Strikes Twice * Affliction * Discoveries * Protip * Crossing the Gap * Truancy * Morning Hypothesis (Part 1) * Morning Hypothesis (Part 2) * Morning Hypothesis (Part 3) * Morning Hypothesis (Part 4) * Morning Hypothesis (Part 5) Infinite Mode Trivia *The Student loves Sci-fi movies, but she's annoyed by the usual portrayal of aliens as tall red men. *The Student may be the least athletic person here, but she makes up for it by finding easier ways to get around. *The Student's philosophy: Always try to think of different explanations. If you already know the answer, do it anyway for practice. *Whoever made the tunnels was clever. Since tiles attract each other, tunnels can repair themselves automatically. It also means assembling a tunnel is as easy as tossing a stack of tiles into space. *What's the point of taking finals? The Student is learning just fine on her own, thank you very much. *The Student knows she promised to explain how she controls gravity, but the device is so poorly built that she'd be embarrassed to let anyone see. Maybe once she has time to make a better one. *A good way to learn how something works is to pay attention to when it breaks. For instance, Gravity gets weaker when the power goes out. Other Trivia * On the Angel's list for going home, she is referred to as "The Nerd". * On the Kongregate version, she appears as a costume in Run 1, but with no special abilities. * In her backpack are, "Batteries, a book, one of her contraptions, and maybe more..." Appearance The Student, who looks just like the Runner has a red schoolbag which contains a book, a power cell (or battery), and a device that allows her to flip gravity. Sprite sheets 1109___ASSET__img_character_student_png.png|The Student's sprite sheet. The Student has some unused sprites. Everything after the second "T-posing" sprite is unused, except for the one before the jumping for joy sprite. The one to the left of the first "T-pose" is also unused. Category:Character Category:Run 1 characters Category:Run 3 characters Category:Data